Vampire in Session
by flo4ever
Summary: Something’s wrong with Edward. He sleeps under his bed and can’t stand sunlight anymore. His face keeps getting paler too. Then he’s sent to the hospital. “Anemia,” The doctor says. But Bella saw the two tiny holes in Edward’s neck.. AH, OOC
1. Nightmares

**Vampire in Session**

**Something's wrong with Edward. He sleeps under his bed and can't stand sunlight anymore. His face keeps getting paler too. Then he's sent to the hospital. "Anemia," The doctor says. But Bella saw the two tiny holes in Edward's neck.. [AH, OOC**]

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nightmares  
**

_When one creates phantoms for oneself, one puts vampires into the world, and one must nourish these children of a voluntary __nightmare__ with one's blood, one's life, one's intelligence, and one's reason, without ever satisfying them_

_~Eliphas Levi_

BPOV

The week before finals was the first time I noticed there was something wrong with my best friend Edward Cullen.

It's a grey Monday morning halfway June, and there's snow in the air. Edward and I are both seniors at Forks High. It's exactly eight o'clock when I pull up his driveway and ring the bell. Esme opens the door. She's real gorgeous, tall with wavy caramel hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward ready yet?"

Esme combs a hand through her hair and yawns. "I have no idea, Bella. I just got up. I haven't seen him this morning." She turns around, facing the enormous staircase and yells upstairs, "Edward! Bella's here! You have to go to school!"

No answer.

Esme shrugs. "Maybe he's still in bed. Can you go up? I have to get ready to meet a client."

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen."

"I've been repeatedly asking you to call me Esme, dear." She sighed and trudged into the kitchen.

It's deadly silent in the Cullen house. Edward's adoptive dad had gone to work, and just like me, Edward has no brothers or sisters. That he knows of. Up on the stairs the steps creaked under my feet. There's no sound coming from his room. _God I hope he didn't overslept. Again._

I knock on his poster infested door. "Edward, we have to go to school."

No answer.

I knock again then open the door. The room is pitch-black. The drapes are still shut. On the bed lays a dark, formless pile. I groan. Edward has indeed overslept, which wasn't unusual. I walk through the darkness to the window and angrily fling the curtains open. I really wasn't in the mood to be late for school, just because my best friend wants to grow moss. Typical grey, morning light illuminates the room. I open the window to let the frigid wind in, curling the purple fabric of the curtain around me.

"You can get up now, lazy-ass." I turn around to face his bed and yanked the blanket back.

The bed was empty.

I frown. This is weird. His clothes are haphazardly flung over a small desk chair and his socks are lying next to his bed. I can smell them. Definitely not roses... It almost looks like he mysteriously disappeared through the window, still wearing his pajamas. Impossible. Edward can't fly, as far as I know. I looked back to the window again and peered outside. The pane is greasy, full of prints and scrapes. The guy really needs to learn how to clean.

Then I hear a soft groan coming from behind me. I turn around, and saw there was nobody in the room. All of a sudden a frigid hand curls its fingers around my ankle. I scream out bloody murder.

"Geez Bella, please don't make so much fucking noise." Edward mutters, "My head is pounding like an S.O.B." Still groaning, Edward crawls from under his bed.

"Don't mind me," I say. "Obviously it's not unusual for you to be sleeping under your bed, grabbing my foot with your frozen claws. What the hell were you doing?"

Edward hoists his lanky frame upright and lifts his arms, palms facing upward in a sign of dismissal. "Shut the damn drapes. The light fucking hurts my eyes." He turns away from the window, disgusted. I notice the white of his eyes is blood-shot red, as if dozens of little veins have popped.

"Have you been raiding Carlisle's liquor cabinet again?" I ask. Edward groans again and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Just shut the drapes and the window, will you? I'm fucking freezing in here!"

"At your service, kind Sir," I close the window and pull the dark drapes shut. "But you still haven't explained what on earth you were doing under your bed."

"I don't know," he whispers, his voice muffled by the blanket that still covered his face. "Just the last couple of days, I guess. For some reason I crawl out of bed at night, and wake up under it the next morning. I think it's because of the nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

Edward appears a little more awake as he flung the blanket of the bed and stood to gather his clothes. "I'll tell you later. It's late. We're taking my car." He says, skipping on one leg that was half-way forced into his jeans, arms curling around a blue buttoned down. It's a miracle we got on time for class. Edward had to skip breakfast for it to happen, but claimed he had no appetite whatsoever. Said he's feeling nauseous.

He's looking pale, even more so than usual, and skinny. He keeps squinting while we walked to our second class. Apparently the light is still bothering him. He doesn't appear to be very awake either; his yawning sporadically increasing.

"God I hate school," He complains. "All of my precious time, gone to waste. On studying of all things. Even at home they won't leave you alone. Has he been at your place already?"

"Who?"

"Principal Aro. He's been visiting the parents of all the seniors. He just appeared on our doorstep last week. No car. Really late too. Said he wanted to stay up to date of the home situation of the students. What a load of crap is that? Just because Esme and Carlisle aren't my real parents he feels the need to check up on me?"

I shrug, "I have no idea. Maybe it's a high school thing."

"Well, I think its bullshit," Edward scoffs. "I feel like I'm being watched day and night."

I laugh it off and tell him he's exactly the kind of person who _should_ be watched. We both started chuckling at his pouty expression, glad he's feeling better. "Talk about overreacting!"

The day finally moves on to lunch. We skip the food and glide over to our usual table in the back. Our friends were already there. Edward sits down and rests his head on the cool surface of the table. He closes his eyes.

Emmett, a big, burly guy with short hair punches him in the shoulder. "Hey, wake up Eddie. Tell us about the nightmares, Bells made us curious."

Edward sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I don't know. Lately I've been having nightmares. Like, every night. Actually it's just a reoccurring one. About vampires."

I raise a brow. "Vampires?"

Edward nods. "Yeah. Every night it's been the same dream. I wake up in the dark. Then I hear some kind of knocking on my window. I get out of bed and reach for it. I don't want to, but I feel like I have to, like something's forcing me. I open my drapes and see him. His face is as white as the moon. His eyes are red. I can't stop looking. Then he opens his mouth and I see his teeth. He tilts his head and reaches for my throat." Edward suppresses a shiver, "At that moment the dream stops. Everything becomes dark and I wake up in the morning, completely exhausted. Sometimes, I'm laying under my bed, as if I'm trying to hide from my dream. Sometimes I even feel nauseous." He sighs and flashes me an apologetic smile. I reach over to grab his hand, squeezing the clammy skin.

"Fucking ridiculous right? Vampires are make-belief creatures. They don't exist. But at night, when I'm lying in bed, it all seems so fucking _real._" Rosalie, the blond, ultra-gorgeous girl sitting next to Emmett, gives him a look of concern. Weird. Even before she hooked up with Emmett she could care less about the people around her, especially Edward. Alice giggled at her unusual expression, her bright smile and over excited spiky hair instantly easing the mood. Alice was also adopted, like Edward. She had actually been raised with stories about vampires and werewolves. Her biological parents supposed to be from Romania, a land filled with old legends about the undead, creatures that are actually dead yet wander around, lurking in the dark to search for blood.

Even her boyfriend, Jasper, knows dozens of those types of stories, and he tells them a lot, right before it gets dark, making me too chicken shit to go home by myself. He claims there used to be real vampires, living in some mountain, right in Romania. But I know he won't say anything to scare me if Edward's around. Not if he wants his ass kicked in front of the entire school anyway.

All of a sudden it became perfectly clear where Edward's strange dreams are coming from. The school play. I shudder. _ Great. Even in saying it in my head makes it sound dark and ominous._

Coming Friday, the last day of school before exams start, the annual school play is being held in the auditorium by the freshmen. This year, it's a vampire play. A modern version of Dracula. A night out to enjoy getting the crap scared out of you. The whole school was actually looking forward to that day. Even me, but not because of the play. I'm not going, because the story sucks. Besides, it was Edward's birthday, something a lot more exciting to look forward to. Alice feigned hurt when I told her we wouldn't be able to see Jasper perform. He was the only senior acting out a vampire henchman in a freshman play. He even had to wear plastic vampire fangs.

"Edward, you're thinking about the play too much. That's it. Maybe it is better you don't come watch if it gives you nightmares."

"Oh come on," Jasper pleads, his eyes widening after hearing Alice speak, "It's my first time on stage man. I've wanted this for so long. You're not going to let those dreams ruin my night are you?"

"Back off Jazz," I hissed. Alice and Rosalie both looked at me, their eyes questioning. I wasn't sure if they were gawking my reaction, or Jasper's sudden outburst. I shrugged and scooted closer to Edward. "If he doesn't want go, that's fine. Besides," I squeezed his hand, and joked, "the way you're looking right now, I'm not sure you'll even make it through the week."

Class finally ended after Alice had been shooting me these weird looks. She called me on my barking at Jasper for teasing Edward. I scoffed, insisting I felt bad for Edward's sleep- deprivement. I could tell she didn't believe me by the way her eyes squinted every time I blushed or coughed whenever his name popped up. Not wanting a repeat of our usual dodge-and deny conversations, I reminded her of the play's rehearsal straight after school. The bell rang and she darted out, eager to see Jasper practice.

Though I could tell he didn't want to go, I promised Edward I'd go with him to see Jasper rehearse. He felt bad after seeing Jasper react so strongly during lunch. I'm worried, because Edward still doesn't look healthy. He's been sleeping in almost every class. At least it did him a little good, because he doesn't look as weary as he did this morning. As we left the entrance and walked up the square, I couldn't help but glance at him. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited from his biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. His eyes, once a bright green, are now milky and dim. His skin is smooth as marble, very pale, paler than usual and ice cold. I touch his hand, swinging it between us in a carefree gesture. His facial features are perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose and full lips.

Even unwell, Edward Cullen could be described as the most handsome, attractive man in the world.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?" I ask him. We'd crossed the square and walked up to the auditorium. Edward runs his hand through his hair and flashed me a crooked smile. My favorite. I sometimes dream about his hair. And his smiles. Definitely _not_ nightmares.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He twines our fingers together and holds our joined hands up in front of us. "Thank you for caring."

"Always." I whisper. Again he smiles at me. I hadn't noticed we'd stopped walking until Edward pulled me with him. Before we reach for the doors an angry looking girl storms out. Lauren Mallory. Before I had time to turn around, her saccharine, nasal voice halts my movement.

"Hey _Bella_. You must be here to practice your role as Dracula?" She sneered.

Surprised, I looked up at Edward. His jaw was tense. I faced Lauren again. "Um, no. Why do you ask?"

Lauren shrugged. "No reason. I mean, you're so pale, like you've painted your face so you could look like a vampire. It's a real improvement from your normal face. " She straps her purse over her shoulder and walks past us toward the parking lot. Edward shoots her an angry look.

"Don't be glum," I dared curling my fingers around his chin, breaking his angry spell, "It was just a joke."

Edward snorted disdainfully. "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I'm really not." I laugh, earning another scowl from Edward. "You do get extra points though for cranking up my non-existent self-esteem."

We entered the hall. I peer around the room, which was bustling with energetic students. I looked to see what was going on up stage and froze. On the linoleum floor three men were standing motionless in the light of a LED lamp, Jasper coming up behind them. _No!_ _The Volturi! I can't be!_

One of Jasper's stories included that of the Volturi. The Volturi are an ancient and powerful coven of vampires, something like royalty in humans. They operate from the city of Volterra, Italy. The Volturi have existed for at least three thousand years, if not more. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts'; as, because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire and human present

I shook my head, willing my thoughts somewhere else. The play, Edward's condition and Jasper's horror stories were really doing a number on my mental capability.

Edward nudged my shoulder. "What are you staring so intently at? And why do you look scared?"

I jumped at his voice, tearing my gaze away from the stage and up to his face. Even though is eyes were becoming more red-rimmed by the day, and his lips an icy blue, he was still beautiful.

"N-nothing. I thought I saw Jasper, but I was wrong." I pointed to the stage but it was vacant now. In fact, a lot of kids were already packing up their stuff to go home. I was confused, and I noticed Edward was looking equally puzzled. There was no trace of the three, dark-cloaked figures I thought I'd spotted. Just three bats, fluttering under the cap of the lamp for a second, disappeared into the darkness.

"If this is some kind of joke, I will have his dick on a platter before sunrise."Edward frowned, looking around in case Jasper would actually show up. "I don't suppose you will mind leaving, do you?"

I scratched behind my ear. "Uh, I don't really care. I don't think it's a joke, though. I really thought I saw him, but I guess I imagined. Maybe it was someone who looked like him. Still, it's weird."

"What is?"

"Did you see those bats? They don't normally take residence at high school lecture halls."

"Gee, I don't know professor Swan," Edward linked my arm through his and pulled me around, facing the exit, "Maybe they're suffering from insomnia , or nightmares, like me. Let's go."

Right when we reached the gate, the school's night guard entered. Surprisingly, Forks High holds a lot of VCR's and computers. There have been break-ins several times, and every time some equipment was stolen. That's when the school board appointed a night guard to keep an eye on things after dark. He was a tall, dark-haired man with a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion. I suspect he dyes his hair. He always wears his sunglasses, so you wouldn't be able to see his eyes. Most of the time he is accompanied by a large wolfhound, joining him during property rounds.

I hesitate, as the man with the frightening dog approaches us.

"Keep walking Bells. Let's go home. Just ignore him." Edward shrugs my arm out of his and grabs my hand, increasing his pace. The monster dog lifts his head, growling and bearing his teeth. Three things seemed to happen at once: I scream and fall back, the dog jumps up with a loud growl and Edward jumps in front of me.

I latch onto the back of his jacket, preventing a nasty scrape on the ass. He loses his balance by my movement. We fall backwards, Edward right on top of me. I crane my neck to look over his shoulder and come face to face with a muzzle of snapping teeth of the wolfhound.

I scream.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I'm definitely playing this one out in my head. Alas, my corneas are burning by the 3.19 am indicator leering at me. Expect chapter 2 to be delayed.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Drown me.**


	2. A Bony Hand

**Vampire In Session**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**My brain died, so I apologize for the grammar and or spelling mistakes you are bound to come across.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: A Bony Hand**

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder_

_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby_

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_~Placebo - Running up that hill  
_

BPOV

The guard acted fast.

"Sam! Easy boy, calm down." He roars. With two hands he pulls the line as hard as he can. The raging animal is yanked back, making him stand erect on just his hind legs, barking and growling in frenzy. Instinctively I tried to crawl away, but Edward was still on top of me. He stretches his arms on either side in a blocking, defensive manner. I can't see anything in front me, except a wash of unkept, bronze hair. The guard spoke again a hushed tone.

"Shhhh, easy Sam. Back up. Back up." He soothes the enormous creature. I squeeze Edward's shoulders and tug his arms down. I could feel him relax, even though we were both standing a little bit awkwardly, wobbly almost.

With my newfound calm it was easier to get a good look at the picture in front of us. The dog was even bigger than I thought! It was very muscular, almost the size of a small pony. Its large, long head is held high. Its ears are small and close to the head. Its paws are large and round. The tail is curving slightly upward. The grey coat is rough and wiry.

With his long fingers the guard strokes the fur of the dog. Something sparkles in the dark, on his hand. He has ring on his littlest finger, shaped like a bat. The dog slowly calms down upon hearing the soothing voice of its master, though its gaze is sharply trained on Edward, both of their eyes burning with an intensity I couldn't quite grasp.

The guard squats down and whispers words of calm into the ears of his dog. Then he lifts its head. The black glasses show no sign of his eyes, not even a glimmer. He doesn't apologize for what just happened. With a short nod he makes it inexplicably clear it would be best if we took off immediately.

Edward senses it as well and grabs my hand, wasting no time in dragging me off the school grounds and into his car.

"I don't understand why they let this guy guard the school with such a dangerous dog." I gasp, tired of running to the Volvo, and getting the shit scared out of me. "He is so weird, with his dyed hair and shades. A night guard sporting sunglasses is without a doubt the craziest thing I've ever seen. I'm betting there's not a lot of sunlight to block at night, right?" I'm trying to sound airy, even somewhat nonchalant, but my voice cracks either way.

"It wanted me," Edward whispers, his voice shaking a bit. "I don't know why, but that thing wanted me. I could feel it. Feel its hate."

"Don't be silly, Edward. Dogs don't even know what hate is. That thing just lost its mind and the guy acted like it was our fault, that asshole."

I glance behind me as Edward pulls out of the parking lot. Over my shoulder I can spot the face of the night guard, watching us behind his shades. The giant wolfhound stands next to him and licks his hand.

"Are you sleeping over?" His voice sounds hopeful. Maybe he was scared too.

"Okay." I answered softly. Sleeping over at Edward's was actually a regular occurrence. Whenever one of us felt hurt, or pissed at the world, we stayed together. Though I really didn't understand why he felt that I had to be there with him. I glanced over at Edward and sighed. If only he knew how our friendship looked like to the outside world.

I fumbled with his iPod until I found the right song. Edward tilted his head to the side and stared at me through narrowed eyes as the first lyrics started.

_I was up, I was down,  
I felt almost everything.  
I was lost, been around,  
still no hardly anything  
get my feet on the ground  
and the heart of everything  
It's just the way that I want it_

_Like a shark, for the bait.  
You have been always waiting there.  
Everytime, just too late.  
Now at last you're standing there  
What a fool what a shame  
and the heart of everything  
It's just the way that I want it_

_Tonight's tonight  
Time to leave the pressure behind  
There's no surrender, no_

_In the heart, at the root,  
There's always something now.  
In disguise, understood,  
And the blame for someone else,  
The time I will find  
Was the heart of everything  
It's just the way that I want it_

_I don't know why  
I guess it's just a matter of time  
But there's no surrender, no , no surrender._

_It's just the way that I want it_

I shuffled uncomfortably. _'I'm not supposed to want you',_ my mind screamed but I shook away the thought with a violent start and Edward let a brilliant smile play across his lips, "You are so odd, little one".

I nodded in agreement and slowly we drove up the driveway of Edward's house. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, and finally looked at Edward, to find him still staring at me. I pull my gaze away, with a flush. "I actually wanted…I don't understand….I thought that we should...". I sighed, this was getting us nowhere. The song slowly drifted to an end and I was able to collect my thoughts again. "I guess I just don't get why you feel I could make things better for you."

Edward shrugged, "You're my best friend. It's your job to make me feel good." Suddenly he grabbed my hand and took off towards the house, "Come on little one. We can paint each other's nails and have pillow fights in our underwear, that's what friends do right?" I was glad it was too dark for Edward to see the blush that covered my features.

It made me smile, as I looked at Edward lying on his bed reading from a book with his legs swinging in the air. He looked up and caught me, a smile mirroring mine appeared on his lips, "What?" I jumped up on to the bed and lay down against Edward's side nuzzling up to him, and sighed. "I'm glad you're feeling a whole lot better."

I felt Edward momentarily stiffen in reaction to my sudden movement and I internally chastised myself. Maybe he wasn't feeling better at all. In my defense, the redness of his eyes had nearly subsided, and even his cheeks were slowly getting more color again. My mind was put at ease when Edward softened his rigid posture and looked down at me from his position leaning on his elbows above me, "Yeah, much better".

I nodded fervently and brushed a stray hair out of his face, seeing how much I could actually get away with touching him. Edward didn't stop me. I smiled widely. "You can't leave me…ever. You promise", Edward didn't look away like he sometimes did when I became weepy or emotional.

If we hadn't been so close I wouldn't have heard it as it was barely above a whisper, "I promise."

I liked this, I liked being this close to him. I traced my fingers down Edward's arm softly, and without thinking I scraped the skin as my finger glided across the surface. My head snapped up as he looked down at me, and I smiled meekly, "Sorry."

Edward furrowed his brows as he looked at me for a second longer before returning to his book. I sighed, knowing Edward wouldn't appreciate me getting mushy again. I pushed myself up to go and occupy my usual spot in the guest bedroom, but Edward looped his arms around my waist and secured me tightly against his chest. _Good thing best friends don't look into things too much_, I thought as I lay my head down and closed my eyes.

Traffic was a bitch this morning. We were already thirty minutes late when we entered the parking lot. Class had already started when we entered the classroom.

"You're late," says Mr. Berty, "Take a seat, the movie started half an hour ago. Hurry up now."

Berty is our English teacher. He's also the director of the play. Says he came up with the storyline all by himself. I notice him looking at me peculiar.

"So, Miss Swan," He addressed me as the bell signaled the end of class, "are you and Mr. Cullen planning to show yourselves during rehearsal sometime this week? As seniors, you two should know how hard it is to put together a recital this size. Too bad you're not in it."

"I'm not really into acting, sir." I smile weakly. I'm not going to tell him I think it's the saddest storyline ever, which is also the reason for my coming absence that day. The play doesn't even relate to the original story of Dracula. The only resemblance present is the vampire's name. The story of Mr. Berty is about a vampire, Dracula, who awakens in his coffin with a massive toothache. A couple of other vampires, Jasper included, advise him to go find a dentist. He sets out to find one in the middle of the night and knocks on the door. The dentist in question is rather cunning. He puts the infamous count in the chair and thoroughly sedates him. Finally, when Dracula finally wakes up, he has not a single tooth left. In the end, he lets the dentist fix him up with fake teeth, so he wouldn't be embarrassed by the other vampires.

Berty is greatly proud of his play, but I still think it is the most far-fetched tale I've ever heard of. A vampire with fake-teeth. Ridiculous. It's nothing compared to the stories Jasper tells me about. A real vampire should include at least a little gore. But people, like , always seem to think something like that is too 'scary' for us kiddies.

"You will come watch though, won't you?" he insists, still giving me that weird, vigilant look. Edward must've felt my unease, coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We had almost every class together, and made it an effort to wait up if the other was delayed, or engaged in a conversation such as this one, painful and highly uncomfortable. I shrugged at Berty and mumbled something incoherent, letting myself being dragged along by Edward.

Today is the last but one rehearsal, so Jasper only had one last opportunity to practice playing his role. The entire school will be attending, including the teachers and principal Aro.

Every student with a semi-important role, including Jasper, was gathered around Berty on stage.

"So far, this is going nowhere," He complains. "You guys need to relate more to your characters, and really get into it. Don't forget, tomorrow principal Aro will be watching us as well." Little beads of sweat had gathered on the wide span of his forehead. He's waving his thin, white hands to provide some improvised wind in order to calm down. "He even suggested to me that this year we simply had to do something with vampires, because he knows how much you kids love those old stories. He expects you to make it an unforgettable show. Now, please pay attention everyone." He looks around when something or someone catches his attention. "Where on earth did Mike go? Come on people, we're going to be here for hours if not. James, lose the gum. Vampires don't chew gum"

I sigh involuntarily. Even watching the rehearsal is less than boring. Edward must've felt the same, since his eyes were more closed than open. I think I almost heard a soft yawn escape his lips. I couldn't blame him. Even Jasper looked bored on stage.

"Bells," I look up at Edward to see him motioning his head toward the black, velvet stage curtain. "I'm sure it's a whole lot more interesting to explore the back, rather than listening to Berty whine."

I nod before Edward curls his hand around mine and pulls me along the side of the stage. My heart skips a beat at his casual touch and my face heats up. We slip past the curtain unnoticed and ended up behind stage. Its pitch black. I trip over all kinds of cables and stools as Edward still keeps my hand in an iron grip. His hand is large and warm. I was getting more and more confused as to why he was affecting me so much lately. Was because I was worried about him, and afraid of losing him?

We go through the backdoor and stumble into a brightly-lit hallway, our eyes adjusting for a bit. An almost busted fluorescent is flickering continuously.

At the end of the hallway I see a door on which I can faintly read the word 'Stockroom.' I pointed to it to show Edward, but he already beat me. He pushes it open, slowly, letting the fluorescent light filter through the door opening. I walk in behind him and release the door. We both jump when it fell into the lock with a loud snap.

"Christ! Bells don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Can you see if there's a light somewhere? I can't see anything."

"I think you need glasses."

"What are you talking about? Like you can see in the dark." I spat.

"I can see perfectly fine. Look, over there." I have to squint my eyes really tight, almost closed to make out the shadowy shape of his finger. He points toward a tiny window, letting a faint ray of streetlight in. It was hardly enough to illuminate the spot where it was supposed to hit the floor, but I decided not to push the subject of my poor eyesight any further.

The entire space was crammed with different décor pieces that are regularly used for plays. Trees of cardboard, cars, trash cans, castled, painted mountains. I think I even saw a couple of sheep and a big, almost oval-shaped moon. The whole scene was as flat as a pancake. "I feel like we're standing in the middle of a cartoon."

"Feels that way sometimes, doesn't it?" Edward walks over to a white picket fence, surrounding a massive coffin. "I wonder why they don't keep this thing on stage," Edward wonders out loud. He taps a finger on the lid. It sounds hollow. I felt a shudder rippling through me. For some reason the cartoonish scenery was starting to creep me out.

"Where do you think they got this thing?" I ask Edward as I came to stand behind him.

"Maybe the interment people were having a sale?" I slapped his shoulder playfully. My less than serious abusage went unnoticed, and Edward continued in a high, dramatic voice.

"Young lady, you, with the long, gorgeous mahogany hair. Yes, you! Just for today, we are having a Coffin Sale! Real cheap too! Why don't you come closer and have a lo-"

I launch myself at Edward, looping one arm around his neck to hold myself steady and clasp my hand over his mouth before he can continue. I felt his lips curve into a cocky grin, knowing he was scaring the shit out of me. As usual. "Listen here, you cocky bastard. You know I hate being scared, so don't make me regret telling you about my fears ever again. No. Coffins. Ever." I released my grip on him and slid down his chest. It was the second time I felt the hard, fit texture of his body against mine. Of course I flushed. Edward opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. It was hard to read his expression in the dark, but I could almost hear his thoughts begging him to run, to be appalled.

For some reason the room seemed even darker to me now. The only sound coming from my uneven breathing. My cheeks burned and suddenly I felt very shy, afraid Edward was seeing straight through me. "Sorry I attacked you. I got carried away."

He almost laughed. "Stop apologizing. I don't get why you do anyway. If anything, it's me who should say sorry, for scaring you. I should've remembered the time we were watching that crazy show, on BBC News no less! Dignity and status they said, remember? Oh man. Coffins crafted as hammers, fish, cars, mobile phones, hens, roosters, leopards, lions, canoes, cocoa beans and even elephants. No wonder you freaked out."

I caught my breath the minute he touches a finger to my cheek. "I-It's okay. I'm just a sucker for scary stories," I stammer.

He reaches up and cups my face with his other hand too, brushing my upper lip with his thumb. "You were scared of a short news broadcast." He takes a step closer to me, the corner of his mouth pulled upward. "Are you scared of _me_?"

I want to say no, to think and to know this is all okay. But I know better. If Edward had even the slightest idea how rapidly my feelings for him are altering from childhood friend to protective brother, from protective brother to unattainable handsome god, he'd laugh in my face for it.

Just when he tipped my face up, there was a faint, distinct scratching against some kind of wall or wood. I jumped. The sound of the scratching began to increase in frequency.

I lifted my head and looked behind me where the sound was coming from. "Alright. That's it. Whoever you are that is scaring me again, I'm going tear you apart. I even brought back-up! Edward, go get em!" I sighed, slumping my shoulders. I probably sounded like a madwoman. I turned to face Edward again, who wore an amused albeit conflicted expression. "Maybe we should just go ba-"

I was silenced by Edward's lips on mine.

_What the._

His lips were so soft and warm, and extremely gentle. The way he moved over my mouth sent my body into overdrive and extracted every cell from my brain. I forgot why needed to gasp in shock. I couldn't remember why I thought wanting him would be horrible and selfish of me. I had never been kissed like this before, scratch that, I had never been kissed ever. Not knowing what to do with my hands frustrated me to no end, so I copied Edward's touch and cradled his face in my hands. My fingers soon found solace at the nape of his neck, fisting his gorgeous bronze locks.

Edward tilted his head to the side at my tugging and traced the seam of my lips with his tongue. I moaned before I realized it, and parted my mouth under his.

Something behind us cracks.

We both snap our heads toward the coffin, breathing heavily. The lid slowly moves, almost imperceptible, until a thin crack becomes somewhat visible. I scream and instinctively jump back, but Edward moves faster. He wraps one arm around my waist and smoothly maneuvers me behind his back, similar to the way he was trying to protect me from the guard's monster dog.

A hand with long, bony fingers emerges from the crack. The fingers twist like spider legs and long, claw-like nails scratch the dark wood of the coffin. Slowly, the lid is lifted some more.

I scream again as something touches my shoulder. It's one of those goddamn trees! I wobble on one leg, again grabbing the back of Edward's coat. With a loud rumble the trees, mountains, castles and sheep, even the moon, land on top of us.

A dark figure in a wide cloak rises from the coffin.

* * *

**A/N; It took me a little longer to get this chapter out. Still not sure where I'm going with this. Exam week is giving me an ulcer, complete with whipped cream and a cherry on top, so it might be a awhile until I get total function of all vital organs again.**

**The song used in this chapter is called **_No Surrender by Kane_**. Dutch artist.(le gasp!) Amazing people. Link on my profile if you want to check to them out, which I totally think you should. (:**

**Reviews are the coffin of a document; the scabbard of a bill; the husk of a remittance; the bed-gown of a love-letter.**


End file.
